Free Coffee
by tomboy727
Summary: Beck is being really nice to Jade. She doesn't care. She is still angry with him. And Cat is finally over her bible problem thanks to Jade, all she needed was someone to yell at her and throw it away. EVERYBODY'S HAPPY YAYY! set after T.G.P


Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious, if i did then Ariana Grande would sing more!

* * *

It was just another normal day at hollywood arts, well as normal as you can get there. Dancers danced beside the stairs, musicians played their instruments by their lockers, singers sang but all was interrupted by the infamous bad girl of hollywood arts, Jade west slammed open the front doors of the school making her presence known. She was holding a cup of coffee and wearing a hatred glare for no one in particular

Everybody immediately stopped what they where doing and walked somewhere else to do show and/or practice their talents.

"Hiiii Jadey!" Cat Valentine bounced over to her best friend.

"What now?" She said in an irritated tone

"I got some more bible. Looky" the red-head held up a packet of british sweets. Jade grabbed them and throw them away

"Cat you have a bible problem. If I ever catch you with a piece of british candy ever again you will need a wheelchair to get around because wont be able to use your legs! Do I make myself clear?" The goth said in a stern way. She knew she was being hard on Cat but bible was really bad for you. And Jade had to look out for friend. Even though she would never admit this, she had a soft spot for the little red-head. They were like sisters in a weird way.

"Window" Cat said with a slight pout on her face

"Excuse me?"

"Well when someone says, 'do I make myself clear!' Most people say 'crystel' but crystals aren't clear they're like fun house mirrors, you don't know what your looking at! So I say window to not confuse people. Confusion is morally wrong" she giggled

"Cat wot does morally mean?" Jade questioned with a knowing look

"It's spanish for totally!" She giggled and skipped away happily. The goth just rolled her eyes and sipped her coffee then walked to her scissor covered locker.

'I wonder if you could slam someones head off this and they'd live..' She thought to herself with a sick smile. She was too busy imagining some poor soul getting their head smashed off her locker and leaving blood stains on it that she didn't notice someone behind her.

"Hey jade" said a male voice in a seductive yet lame tone. She rolled her eyes and turned around

"What do you want Sinjin?"

"My mom gave me her car last week. I sold it so we could go on a romantic date in a fancy restaurant" he winked

"Listen curly-" she grabbed his hair and pulled him down so he was eye level with her "-leave me alone! I am never going to go out with you. I actually hate you so much that im thinking of changing my name to moist tissue, wearing yellow skirts over my denims and moving to Canada just to get away from you!"

Sinjin knew Jade wasn't kidding because she never kids about Canada but he decided to stand up for himself and maybe get his lady.

"Release the garden that is my hair" he took her hand off his hair and let it go (not without sniffing it first)

"You have no excuse not to date me. You don't even have a boyfriend anymore and it's been three months since you and Beck broke up" he actually felt hopeful as Jade looked like she was considering his offer but she dunked the rest of her (burning hot) coffee over his head and kicked him where the sun don't shine.

"Next time you ever talk to me, my boot will be so far up your ass that you'll be able to taste the leather" Jade said in the scariest way she could muster and walked away leaving Sinjin on the middle of the floor gasping for breath.

The bell went for improv with Sikowiz. All the students sat in a chair and waited for their teachers arrival

"Why does this fruit cake even bother to show up to class, he's always late!" Jade snapped while crossing her arms and leaning against her chair

"My brother baked a fruit cake once. He almost set the house on fire... The cake was yummy though even with fruit. Get it? Ahahha!" Cat laughed like it was the funniest thing ever and Robbie laughed with her so she wouldn't feel bad for laughing alone

"I don't get it" Andre commented

"Nobody does man, nobody does" Beck added.

Once Sikowiz arrived to class he walked onto the stage and looked at his students

"Why must you teens always look at me like your expecting me to say something? I can't always be the one to start the conversation" he said to his now confused class

"But you're the teacher.." Tori commented. Jade slow clapped her in a 'wow your so smart for knowing that, oh wait no you're not' way.

"Anyhoo today we will be learning about props! Every actor at one point in their career will have used probs and if they haven't then they are just mimes.. Sad, sad little mimes" the crazy teacher muttered

"Right so, it is great to use props in improv because it gives the viewer a better image of what is going on, for example" he took two matching shoes out a prop box and put them on then started walking up and down the stage

"Look at me I'm a normal man" he said then took the shoes off and threw them back in the box

"Andre, Beck. You two try it out!" The two teens walked onto the stage and stood next to their teacher.

"Beck, here is your prop" Sikowiz gave him a girly apron

"I am loving this already" Jade smirked

"And Andre, this is your prop" Andre was given a leash. Sikowiz then got off the stage and sat on a chair.

"And, begin!" He yelled.

Beck put on the apron and pretended to be cooking something when Andre walked up to Beck with the leash

"Hi honey what were you doing all day?" Beck said in a girl voice which got some sniggers from the class

"Oh you know, just lassoing dogs and such. It was pretty cool Cause I was all 'hey yall look at me, I'm a cowboy" Andre said trying not to laugh

"Oh darling don't be ridiculous" beck said in his girl voice, trying himself not to laugh as he was a professional actor.

"Dude I can't take you seriously when you're talking like that" Andre burst out laughing which made the rest of the class (minus Jade) laugh to. The bell rang for lunch

"I always feel as though we never get enough class time" Sikowiz said as the teens where leaving the classroom

"That's because your always late!" Jade called over her shoulder as she left the class.

"Sikowiz I'm sorry to do this but you get a sad smiley face sticker" Cat sad then stuck a blue sad smiley face to Sikowiz's shirt

"Cat why did you do that?" He asked his bubbly pupil

"Because you were late and late people get sad faces" she said as if she was explaining the laws of gravity to a child

"Ok Cat, I guess I should get to class on time.." He hung his head a little.

"Yay! Now you get a happy smiley face for accepting the sad smiley face!" She put a happy smiley face sticker beside the other one then left. At lunch, Tori Andre, Cat and Robbie sat at their usual table but Jade sat alone at another table far from theres with her salad. It's not that Jade didn't enjoy her friends company.. Well actually she DIDN'T enjoy her friends company but she usually put up with it. But it's just today felt like one of those days where you just want to be alone with your thoughts. She was thinking about the creepy movie she seen last night; in death's eyes. It was an amazing movie. The plot was basically, the grim reaper killed an 8-year-old girl then skinned her alive and wore her skin so he looked like her then went nuts and slaughtered everybody in the town and opened a butcher shop. Her thoughts were interrupted by someone sitting in front of her. She didn't even need to look up to see who it was.

"Sinjin I told you to take a hike" she growled lightly still not looking up

"Well since Sinjin is out hiking, mind if I sit here?" She looked up to see her idiot friend (should she even call him that?) smirking at her

"Oh haha im pissing myself with laughter" she said dripping with sarcasm

"Too much information West" he said then drank some of his water

"So you're dropping to the 'last names' level? Boy that's really sad even for you, Beckett"

"Look who's stooping low! the 'full names' level is way worse than the 'last names' level" he commented

"Actually I don't do levels. I'm not going to be apart of your childish mind games. And for your information I used your full name because I don't even know what to call you anymore!" The goth blurted

"What?"

"Never mind, just leave me alone alright? You're not worthy of my time" she sighed and walked away.

The rest of that day Jade wondered why Beck had even bothered to sit with her in the first place.

When she got home they was a basket of dead flowers addressed to her from.. Beck? No it couldn't be.

She admired the flowers for a few minutes then decided to take them up to her room and crush them into a juice. Maybe she could make her little brother drink it. she smiled evilly then headed up to her bedroom (but she never crushed the flowers.) The next day when she went to her locker there was a note on it. She picked it up and read it: **turn around.** That's all it said. So she did and came face to face with none other than Beck Oliver holding a cup of coffee.

"I got you coffee.. Black two sugars" he gave it to her

"Alright what up with this? The dead flowers, the morning coffee, the sitting with me at lunch. You act as if we were dating. Which we are not, you made that perfectly clear at Tori's house" she said with a death glare

"I know I didn't open the door and i'm sorry I left you there counting but-" she interrupted him

"I'm not talking about when you broke up with me. I'm talking about when you tried to kiss her!" She yelled

"Ok first I'm gonna take this away from you because I don't want it over my head" he said while taking the cup from her "second you're going to chill out" he said giving her a look which made her roll her eyes and calm down a little. "And third you're going to tell me what you're talking about" Beck finished his mini speech

"Dont play dumb Beck, the webcam was on in Tori's house and I saw you trying to kiss her but Tori stopped you" he looked a little guilty

"You wanna know why I almost kissed her?" He asked with a 'I'm going to tell you even if you say no' way

"Oh please share with me. It didn't kill me enough inside to see it but now I get to hear it too. Wow I am just spoiled" she said with sarcasm dripping off every word

"Tori was acting like an obnoxious jerk but then told me it was all an act so she could keep her spot on the platinum music awards. It reminded me of when we first dated and you were the biggest bitch in the world but then when I got you to open up to me you were caring and nice. Then two years later you became the bitchy Jade again and the nice Jade just disappeared. Jealousy killed her" Beck told her truthfully

"Nice guys finish last. You should know about that since you were always acting like a huge jerk off when I didn't do what you told me to. You were my boyfriend Beck, not my father" Jade looked up at him with pain in her eyes

"Only because you were acting like an obnoxious bitch again!" The pretty boy snapped

"Yeah because you cared more about kissing Vega than hanging out with your totally hot popular girlfriend!" She snapped back

"The point is that I saw a glimpse of the real Jade West when you let Tori sing at the platinum music award. The same Jade I fell in love with"

"Cut the sappy shit and say what you want to say to me" she crossed her arms over and looked at him with waiting eyes

"I just wanted to say, I'm sorry things had to end the way they did" her face visibly softened for a second but she gained back her cool and stood strong.

"And I'm sorry I wasted three years of my life on you" she replied coldly

"I'm sorry you wasted three years with me too" he kissed her cheek and gave her back the coffee cup then walked away.

'Jackass' she thought as she drinked the coffee and smiled so little it was almost invisible. Maybe this was the start of the new beginning for her and Beck. That or she just got free coffee. Either way is good with her.


End file.
